Rabbit Bride
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of Warner Bros.' 2005 stop-motion animated film "Corpse Bride" Plot Mordecai and Margaret are preparing for their arranged marriage, which will simultaneously raise the social class of Mordecai's parents and restore the wealth of Margaret's penniless family. Both have concerns about marrying someone they do not know, but upon meeting for the first time, they fall for each other. After the shy Mordecai ruins the wedding rehearsal by forgetting his vows, he flees and practices his vows in the nearby forest, placing the wedding ring on a nearby upturned tree root. The root, however, turns out to be the finger of a dead rabbit named Judy Hopps, in a tattered bridal gown, who rises from the grave and claims that she is now Mordecai's wife. Mordecai faints after she kisses him and wakes in the Land of the Dead. The bewildered Mordecai learns the story of how Judy was murdered years ago on the night of her elopement with a stranger. Wanting to reunite with Margaret, Mordecai tricks Judy into taking him back to the Land of the Living by pretending he wants her to meet his parents. Once back home, he rushes off to see Margaret and confess his wish to marry her as soon as possible. Just as they are about to share a kiss, Judy arrives and sees the two of them together. Feeling betrayed and hurt, she angrily drags Mordecai back to the Land of the Dead. Margaret tells her parents that Mordecai has been forcibly wed to a dead rabbit, but no one believes her. With Mordecai gone, Margaret's parents decide to marry her off against her will to a presumed-wealthy peacock newcomer in town named Lord Shen, who appeared at the wedding rehearsal. Mordecai apologizes to Judy for lying to her, and the two reconcile. Shortly after, Mordecai's recently deceased family yeti coachman, Skips, appears in the afterlife and informs Mordecai of Margaret's impending marriage to Shen. Later, Mordecai overhears that in order to validate him and Judy's marriage. Mordecai must repeat his vows in the Land of the Living and willingly drinks the Wine of Ages, a poison, thus joining her in death. Thinking he has lost Margaret to another man, Mordecai agrees to die for Judy. All of the dead animals go "upstairs" to the Land of the Living to perform the wedding ceremony for Mordecai and Judy. After a quarrel with Shen, and realising he is only after her supposed wealth, Margaret follows the procession of dead to the church. Judy notices Margaret and realises that she is denying her chance at happiness the same way it was stolen from her. She stops Mordecai from drinking the poison and reunites him with Margaret. When Shen interrupts them, Judy recognizes him as her former fiancé who murdered her for her dowry. Shen tries to kidnap Margaret at sword-point but Mordecai, finding his courage, stops him and the two men duel. Judy intercedes to save Mordecai's life, and Shen mockingly proposes a toast to Judy, unknowingly drinking the cup of poison. The dead animals, able to intercede upon Shen's death, eagerly take retribution against him by dragging him to the underworld. Margaret, now a widow, is once again able to marry Mordecai. Judy frees Mordecai of his vow to marry her, giving the wedding ring back to him and her wedding bouquet to Margaret before exiting the church. As she steps into the moonlight, she transforms into hundreds of butterflies and flies into the sky, finding peace, as Mordecai and Margaret look on wrapped in each other's embrace. Cast *Victor van Dort - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Emily the Corpse Bride - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Victoria Everglot - Margaret (Regular Show) *Scraps - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Nell van Dort - William (Regular Show) (See what I did there?) *Maudelina Everglot - Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Finis Everglot - Metalbeak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Barkis Bittern - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Pastor Galswells - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Elder Gutknecht - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Maggot - Blaze (Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure) *Paul the Haed Waiter - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) *Skeleton Boy - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Skeleton Girl - Marie (The Aristocats) *Black Widow - Ash (Sing) *General Bonesapart - Buster Moon (Sing) *Mrs. Plum - Rosita (Sing) *Mayhew - Skips (Regular Show) *Hildgarde - Soothsayer (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Emil - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Town Crier - Jasper (Storks) *Bonejangles - Baloo (The Jungle Book) Gallery Mordecai.jpg Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg Margaret-regular-show-85.2.jpg Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Corpse Bride Movie Spoofs Category:The Corpse Bride Category:Corpse Bride